No me quieres?
by Nam-kun
Summary: Sasuke se siente cada vez más extraño al dirigir tan sólo una mirada hacia Naruto. Una nueva misión comienza, y con ello vuelven recuerdos del pasado de Kakashi sensei. Quién es Izumi san? Y por qué Naruto se ve tan confuso? SasunaruKakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo al Fanfiction… Es de sasunaru, por lo tanto contiene shonen ai. Así que si no te gusta la pareja o eres homofóbico, no lo leas . xDD Y por favor, dejen reviews _

No me quieres?

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva misión!**

Sasuke estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando hacia el cielo.  
Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Ya no podía evitarlo, le costaba mirarlo a la cara, el pensar en él, en su rostro, en su manera de ser... Lo dejaba mudo, lo enloquecía, lo desesperaba, odiaba la sensación, y a la vez... le gustaba, era su base para vivir. Desde que había empezado a darse cuenta de lo que sentía, ya no había sido capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera lo pensaba.  
Suspiró otra vez y, lentamente, con la imagen de _él_, se quedó dormido.

- Sasuke kuunnn!!!-gritó una voz femenina desde lo lejos.  
El chico abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, en donde una chica de su edad, de pelo rosado que se movía alegremente, lo buscaba sin parar. Sasuke se tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura, su "queridísima" compañera de equipo.  
Bajó de un salto y caminó hacia ella.  
- Sasuke kun! Te hemos estado buscando!-dijo la chica al verlo, mientras hacia un además de abrazarlo. Al ver que el chico no hacia nada por impedirlo, lo abrazó.  
- Hemos?-preguntó extrañado Sasuke, mientras se soltaba.  
- Sí. Kakashi sensei y Naruto-Sakura soltó un pequeño bufido al pronunciar ese nombre, y, aunque ella no se dio cuenta, Sasuke se sonrojó- te están buscando un poco más allá. Nos extraño de que no llegaras, así que te empezamos a ...  
No pudo terminar la frase, pues el chico ya no estaba al lado de ella.

Así que Naruto le estaba buscando. Sasuke sentía el pecho oprimido de felicidad. Así que Naruto estaba preocupado por él. Tal vez no lo estuviera, pero prefería soñar un poco, al menos antes de enfrentar la realidad.  
Cuando se había dado cuenta de "eso", había pasado noches y noches tratando de convencerse de que el rubio jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos. Había visto, con su clásica indiferencia, como el muchacho babeaba y hacía todo lo que Sakura le pedía. Y a la vez, notaba como Sakura lo miraba todo el tiempo. No le molestaba, pero tampoco le hacía sentir ese apretón en el pecho que le hacía sentir _él_ cuando le miraba.  
Cruzó el bosque hasta llegar en donde se encontraba Kakashi, y, junto a él, estaba Naruto.  
- Sasuke!!-gritó Naruto, mientras iba en dirección opuesta a Sasuke.  
- Ya, ya, no es necesario armar tanto escándalo, estoy aquí...-dijo el chico, escondiéndose bajo su máscara de indiferencia ante todo el mundo.  
- Bueno... considerando que Sasuke ya está aquí, podemos irnos tranquilamente, el Hokage me ha dicho que tienen una misión para nosotros. Ahm, y Sakura?  
- Kakashi sensei!!! –gritó Sakura, corriendo hasta ellos-. Que malo, Sasuke, porque no me esperaste?-se quejó.  
El muchacho no respondió. Se limitó a dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la aldea.

Naruto miró como Sasuke se iba. Había notado que su compañero estaba algo extraño el último tiempo. Ya no lo miraba ni le hablaba, ni siquiera le insultaba como solía hacer. No lo comprendía, aunque echaba algo de menos su voz gritándole toda clase de cosas. El rubio sacudió la cabeza. No, claro que no! Él jamás echaría de menos nada que fuese de Sasuke. Nada.

El grupo caminó lentamente hasta la aldea. Sakura conversaba alegremente con Kakashi, detrás de ellos iba Naruto, y, al final, Sasuke.  
La chica iba comentándole al sensei sobre una ocasión en la que Naruto se había tragado 25 platos de ramen en cinco minutos, mientras Naruto sonreía orgulloso y decía que había sido todo un record.  
Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le encantaba esa actitud de _su_ Narutín.  
Entraron a la aldea y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia donde el tercer hokage, el cual los estaba esperando.  
- Kakashi, les tengo una misión muy importante, y viendo los resultados que han tenido en las últimas misiones que les he dado, estoy seguro de que serán capaces de cumplirla.  
- Y, en que consiste? - preguntó con tono impaciente Naruto.  
- Tienen que proteger a la señorita Izumi hasta que llegue a su aldea. Deben considerar que ella es una persona muy importante allí, por lo que hay mucha gente que quiere asesinarla, así que no olviden de que puede que se les aparezca uno que otro ninja – dijo seriamente, mirando a Sasuke con desconfianza. Le habían dicho que el chico había perdido las cualidades que tenía en un comienzo, y le preocupaba que fuese un estorbo más que una ayuda.  
- Si señor-dijeron en coro.  
- Hokage sama, si no le importa, necesito irme lo más pronto posible-dijo una voz femenina.  
Todos dieron media vuelta para ver a la dama vestida con delicados kimonos que entraba en ese momento. Se cubría la cara con un gran abanico, dejando sólo sus ojos a la vista, los cuales eran de un color verde intenso. Kakashi hizo un ademán de quitarse la banda para mirar mejor, y Sakura se sonrojo al notarlo.  
- Nos encargaremos de dejarla sana y salva en su aldea, señorita Izumi – dijo Kakashi, volviendo en si.  
- Pues entonces vámonos – dijo Naruto, impaciente por separarse de Sasuke que lo miraba extraño.

_Qué les ha parecido? Pues déjenme un comentario ahí en el botoncito que dice "review" _

_  
Próximamente el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Tu chaqueta

_Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo al Fanfiction… Es de sasunaru, por lo tanto contiene shonen ai. Así que si no te gusta la pareja o eres homofóbico, no lo leas . xDD Y por favor, dejen reviews_

_**Tani:**__ Wee!!! Gracias por el comment x3 Yo no soporto a Sasuke (por o del último caítulo del manga principalmente ToT), pero cuando me lo magino/veo al lado de Naruto, se me va todo el odio y me entran ganas de gritarle "Si! So! BESALO CON PASIOOOOONN!" xDDD_

_**Kurumi:**__ Seh, es ke esas-uke se ve tan kawaii cuando esta confundido… pero en cuanto a Naruto, eh? Que cuando es sobre otras cosas… . _

_Venga, aquí dejo el segundo capitulo x3_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

No me quieres?

**Capítulo 2: Tu chaqueta**

Abría la fila Kakashi, detrás de él iba Sakura, quien dirigía miradas de un lado para otro: Sasuke, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kakashi…  
Luego venía Izumi san, quien caminaba con el abanico tapándole el rostro, como máximo dejando ver sus ojos que brillaban, expresando tristeza y alegría, odio y amor, y una infinidad de sentimientos contradictorios que, por lo que creía Sasuke, nadie jamás comprendería.  
Al final, juntos y en silencio, caminaban Sasuke y Naruto.  
- Izumi san, le molestaría hablarnos un poco de usted?-dijo en un momento Kakashi, dándose cuenta del incómodo silencio que se había originado entre el grupo.  
- Con gusto, Kakashi san. Vivo en una aldea que tiene su propio rey, el cual es mi padre. Últimamente hay gente que quiere derrocar del poder a mi padre, y para ello, algunos me han utilizado, aprovechando mis continuos viajes como embajadora de la aldea a distintos pueblos del país. He sido secuestrada 13 veces, con intento de asesinato 5 y he sido asaltada unas 40. Es por eso que he tomado la costumbre de contratar a un grupo de ninjas que me protejan-dijo la mujer, mientras que caminaban a través del bosque.  
Se hizo nuevamente un silencio, durante el cual cada uno se centró en sus pensamientos, mientras que a la vez estaban atentos a cualquier ataque.  
- Está oscureciendo. Prefiere acampar seguir caminando, Izumi hime?-preguntó Kakashi, mirando hacia el cielo.  
- Si no es mucha molestia, preferiría acampar  
Llegaron hasta un claro, en donde Se acomodaron para pasar la noche. Kakashi se sentó a un costado para hacer la guardia, mientras que los tres chicos se acomodaban en círculo, a modo protector, alrededor de la princesa Izumi.  
Cayó la noche. Corría una brisa helada, la cual hizo que Sasuke comenzara a tiritar. Nunca se había convencido que esa ropa le aportara el calor necesario como para pasar la noche, pero jamás había hecho nada por remediarlo.  
Izumi y Sakura dormía, Kakashi vigilaba con aspecto cansado, y Naruto al parecer también dormía.  
Sasuke se apoyó en una roca que tenía a su lado y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, a pesar de que el frío se colaba por la fina camiseta que llevaba. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, mientras invocaba la imagen de _él_ para intentar tranquilizarse.  
Fue en ese momento cuando sintió como una chaqueta caía sobre él, abrigándolo. Espero a que los pasos se alejaran y miró. Era la chaqueta de Naruto, quien ahora estaba acostado de espaldas a él.  
Sonrió, y se acurrucó en _aquella_ chaqueta.  
Se olvidó por un momento de todos sus temores. Sus miedos se disiparon, al igual que sus dudas. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, durmió bien. Con _esa_ chaqueta cubriéndolo.

Izumi abrió los ojos. Miró a los chicos, los cuales dormían tranquilamente. Uno en especial, de cabello azul oscuro, descansaba con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.  
Se levantó con cuidado y caminó suavemente hasta donde estaba Kakashi. Se sentó a su lado.  
Él no se dio vuelta. Se limitó a murmurar un:  
- Aún despierta, Izumi hime?  
La princesa bajó el abanico, dejando ver su pálido rostro por completo.  
- Acabo de despertar. Y por favor, cuando estemos solos, evita el "hime", me haces sentir como si no me hubieses reconocido-dijo Izumi, mirándolo.  
Kakashi cerró los ojos.  
- Como no haberte reconocido. Esos ojos son únicos. Ese cabello es único. Tu kimono es único. Tu cuerpo es único. Eres única.-dijo con dolor, sin abrir los ojos.  
Izumi puso su mano derecha sobre las de Kakashi, mientras que con la otra cogía su rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.  
- Te he extrañado.  
- Sí? No me digas- dijo con un tono irónico Kakashi, intentando soltarse de ella.  
- En serio-murmuró la princesa, quitándole la máscara a Kakashi, y, acercándose lentamente a sus labios, lo besó.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre si mismo. Por qué lo había hecho? Por qué había decidido llevarle su chaqueta a Sasuke?  
_Se le veía tan indefenso, tan... tan tierno... Pero... Mierda! Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? Sasuke jamás se vería tierno, y mucho menos indefenso. Lo hice sólo por ser un buen amigo... No, ni siquiera por eso. Lo hice porque se puede enfermar, y si se enferma nos va a estorbar. Sí, por eso. Sin embargo... No puedo dejar de sentir una sensación extraña cuando lo miro o lo escucho. No sé que pueda ser. No es lo mismo que siento cuando recurdo a toda la aldea que tanto me ha despreciado. Tampoco lo que siento por Sakura chan. Es algo... más intenso... No, mierda, que estoy diciendo... Ah... Esto es demasiado confuso... No, Sasuke es sólo un compañero. Un compañero, entiendes, Naruto? Un __compañero_  
Y con ese pensamiento que no acababa de convencerlo, bajo las estrellas, a dos metros de Sasuke, se durmió.

Kakashi se separó de Izumi, se subió la máscara y se dio vuelta.  
- No puedes ignorarme, Kakashi. Nunca te creería si me dijeses que jamás me quisiste-dijo Izumi con los ojos llorosos.  
- Es verdad, en algún momento creí quererte. Y creí que tú me correspondías. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que nada era real-dijo Kakashi, dándole la espalda.  
- De qué estás hablando?-murmuró Izumi, sin comprender  
- Por favor... - replicó Kakashi, molesto  
- Por favor qué!? De verdad, explícame, de qué estás hablando?-gritó Izumi, quien al darse cuenta del tono de voz se apresuró mirar a los jóvnes ninja, que, para suerte suya, seguían durmiendo.  
- Me refiero a...

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Bueno, creo que no soy capa de escribir más de dos páginas por cap´tulo, pero bueno xDD Qué les ha parecido? Y lo que más le interesa: Qué les parece Izumi? Reviews onegai!


End file.
